


Togepi and Me

by Saphira1001 (ThatCunningSlytherin)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/Saphira1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short look through the eyes of the Togepi you get in Pokemon Crystal Version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togepi and Me

From an egg I came into this world. A world full of so many different colors and sounds there is so much to take in, but the first thing I see is a face a beautiful wonderful face. Pale skin, blue eyes, and blue hair she smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. She brought a finger to my face and tickled my cheek, I laughed, I loved this person, I loved my momma!  
My momma took me everywhere with her, and she took care of me. She trained me up to be strong, she would send me into battle but then call me back to the side and send out my sister Baybay to finish the battle. I gained a lot of experience from watching Baybay battle. Then when I grew really strong my momma used me in a gym battle, at first I was scared, the gym was full of Ghosts, but my momma told me their ghost powers could not hurt me so I battled.   
I waved my little hands back and forth and then I was able to breathe fire, shoot out sharp leaves, and blow pretty bubbles. I won the battle, my momma was so happy she hugged me close and I could feel her love, her love for me and then suddenly I felt something weird happening to my body I began to change.  
No I didn’t want to change! Why wasn’t my momma stopping me! But then it was done, I was now different, my egg shell had become part of my body and I had grown little wings.   
I was hideous. There was no way my momma could still love me looking like this….  
But then she squealed, that was a happy sound my momma made. She held me even closer crying, crying was sad, but she was smiling, smiling was happy, I was confused. But her words were happy words she was happy I had changed.  
If my momma was happy then I was happy, maybe this new form wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic at the request of a fan of a page I admin called "The Dark Type" on Facebook.


End file.
